Blu Teams Christmas Dinner
by BillGaither
Summary: When Engineers new invention goes haywire 2 heroes from another dimension look to save the day.


It's Christmas day in the Badlands and all of Blu team gathers for some gift giving and anus stretching. Scout walks into the party already naked, feeling right at home. Medic is cooking Christmas dinner wearing only leather straps and a chef's hat, all the food is laced with his semen. Pyro is giving Spy a blowjob as spy calmly drinks cognac. His French hairy junk in all it's wonderful glory. As scout walks in further a sentry gun activates, Scout instinctively cowers in fear. As the sentry fires a bright purple vibrator is precisely fired into his tight asshole. Scout cums getting his semen all over the sweet potatoes. Engie had programmed this sentry to make sure everyone was pleasured this day. In fact everyone has a vibrator in them. Scout is so turned on, he can't help himself. Heavy is drinking vodka and Scout comes up to him and spreads his ass wide. Heavy is pleased and rams his meaty cock into Scout pushing the vibrator in. Scout cums again and catches the Medics attention. Medic begins to pour turkey gravy onto the Scouts ass and Sniper comes and laps it all up. He begins to rim Scout anus and licks Heavy's thick shaft at the same time. Heavy blow his load and mid cum Sniper yanks out Heavy's dick from Scouts asshole. Sniper then begins to take Heavy's entire shaft and deepthroats Heavy, making Scout very jealous. Scout bends over and sticking this finger in his asshole and opening it wide. The sentry gun fires again but the vibrator just slides right on it. The sentry gun fires another and Scouts asshole just gobbles it up like Thanksgiving turkey. Soon the sentry fires a steam of vibrators into Scout. Scout moans and cums on the floor as his insides are filled with purple vibrators. Soon his belly begins to fill, and he scream in pain calling for help from the Engineer. Engineer cannot hear it, being covered head to toe in semen and engaged VR porn. Scout screams as he explodes. Sending blood and purple vibrators all over. Medic laughs and heals him, putting scout back together, making his tight twink butt great again. Medics get on his knees admiring his great works and tongues Scouts anus. He then sticks his dick in Scout now fresh anus. He thrusts hard as Scout calls him Daddy and medic grabs his head, licking the side of his face. The whole team turned on (except engie) get incredibly aroused on and begin to line up behind Medic. They all begin to stick their dicks in each other, making one massive fucking train, in all its gay glory. Soon then all cum and pull out of each other's assholes.

They all sit down and begin to have Christmas dinner, with cum still dripping out of their assholes. Demo becomes drunk and passes out on the cranberry sauce. Spy takes the opportunity and begins to suck on his massive black cock. Sniper pushes and apple down Demo's ass before getting under Spy. Spy squats down and rides snipers' cock while sucking off Demoman, still super drunk. Then Engie makes an announcement, he gives his Christmas present to all of the team. Engineer reveals his dimensional teleporter. It can be used to transport anyone from the universe to this position. This way each member can have their very own sex slave. Blu team is excited at all the cute little twinks that they'll kidnap to be their own personal cum dump. Engineer starts up the dimensional teleporter and a massive spatial rift begins to open. Medic hands out Viagra pills to everyone, expecting a very long, messy night. Then, all the sudden the spatial field fluctuates, then explodes!

Scout is the first to wake up. The rest of the team still appears to be unconscious. There's is a profoundly strong scent of butter. In fact, the entire floor is covered in a thick layer of butter. As Scouts vision clears, he sees Heavy hogtied on the table. He has 5 sticks of butter up his ass and a large apple gagging his mouth. His entire body has been coated in melted butter and sea salt. Scout realized danger is afoot. He instinctively reaches for his gun, shit he came totally naked. Scout remembers what he kept after he was raped by a Red Soldier and Sniper. He reaches behind his ass and slowly begins sticking his fingers up his asshole. He slowly probs, stretching his tight anus. He then slowly insets his hand, then his arm. As he cums once more he pulls a baseball bat out of his asshole. He now is ready to defend himself. The floor shakes as a women cackles. "BUTTER BUTTER BUTTER!" She cries out approaching. "Yall need more butter and sus" The evil women yells out. Suddenly Paula Dean bursts through the yall, wearing a butter colored microkini. Scout screams in terror."AHHHHH You're awake. Loooook at nice big ol porkchop there on the table!""I've been lettin him sit there for three HOURS." "Now I'm gonna take him in the kitchen and marinate him kitchen with my sus for three HOURS!" "Then I'll bake him all crispy for three HOURS" "Yall little ones can wait out here" Paula Deen instructs"No! NO! NO!" yells Scout. "You are not eating Heavy!" Soon the rest of the team begins to wake up, they moved towards Paula Dean to save Heavy. Paula Dean laughs. "Maybe yall need a little mor R!" She raises her greasy hands and a rumble is heard, waves of melted butter flood the room. The waves knocks Blu team to the floor. Sniper and Spy are then pinned by the butter as it forcefully enters through every whole in their body. They begin to moan as they turn a bright yellow as butter begins to form over their skin. They are released at walk towards Paula Dean. "MY MY LOOK HOW PRETTY YOU TWO LOOOK!" Paula exclaims! Paula's butter slaves picked up heavy and walk to the kitchen, the butter encases the whole room and hardens. The butter around the remaining Blu team members pins them with their backs to the floor with their hands and legs sprawled out. Butter then creates a dildo that is inserted in all their asses. They are totally helpless. They wait to be subjected to the same fate as Heavy, Spy and Sniper.

As Blu is pinned down a loud voice is heard. "IF YOUR HAVING PROBLEM WITH HARD BUTTER BUILDUP THEN YOU NEED KABOOM!" Billy Mays blasts through the wall with his KABOOM spray, he is only wearing a Blue Jean jacket. His meaty, hairy junk slapping around his thighs. "ORDINARY CLEANERS JUST DON'T CUT IT, BUT KABOOM BREAKS THROUGH EVEN THE THOUGHEST STAINS, EVEN HARDENED BUTTER!" Billy Mays drops a bucket of Kaboom on Blu team, freeing them from their prison." And BEST OF ALL, IT'S ONLY 19.99!"Then the room rumbles. "LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE ALL TH MADE FOR THEM!" Paula Dean yells. "LOOKS LIKE I'M GONNA HAVE YALL LITTLE MUNCHKINS IN MY POT OF BOILIN' WATER" The room shakes again and liquid butter begins filling the room. "NOT SO FAST!" A new voice jumps into the fold. "WITH FLEX SEAL and Flex Tape I CAN STOP THE TOUGHEST LEAKS, NOT EVEN PAULA DEAN CAN STAND AGAINST ME! "Wearing only a Jockstrap made of Flex Tape, Phil Swift gets to work, patching all the holes with Flex Tape. Phil Swift raises his hands in victory as all the butter leaks are stopped. However his victory is short lived. Paula Dean bursts through the wall in a Type 4 Panzer Tank, completely made with unsalted butter. Heavy is hogtied in the back, now blindfolded and covered with blackened seasoning. Blu team, Billy Mays and Phil Swift get ready for the fight of their lives. First, Pauling's two butter slaves charge at the team. "NOTHING CAN STAND UP TO KABOOM. IT'S BEATS THE TOUGHEST STAINS AND MAKES EVERYTHING LOOK LIKE NEW!" Billy Mays yells. Billy Mays throws a jug at Kaboom at the two butter slaves. They scream and moan as the butter melts away, leaving Spy and Sniper unconscious and seriously overweight, but alive. Billy Mays then throw another jug of Kaboom at Paula's tank, but it is impervious. Paula Dean laughs and fires a volley of Mac N Cheese and Brownies at Blu team. Soldier, unable to move his fat American ass out of the way it caught and pinned over a ton of butter laden treats. Paula laughs at her easy victory. Then Billy Mays steps it up a notch. He pulls out his Big City Slider Station, still full of Hamburger Grease. Paula Dean fires another shot, Billy Mays runs forward deflecting the shot back at Paula Dean. With her stunned Phil Swift runs forward, quickly wrapping her with his Flex Tape. As Paula Dean struggles, Billy Mays raises his Slider Station as it begins to glow, banishing Paula Dean to the butter realm.

Now victorious Blu team, Phil and Billy get to work. Scout is as horny as ever and bent over a desk, Phil Swift yanks off his flex tape jockstrap, now exposing his massive and hairless cock. He walks up to Scout and pulls out his Flex Seal and within second makes Scout a bikini. The ass area of course is exposed and open. As Phil Swift backs up to get his cock ready Billy Mays takes the initiative and walks up to Scout. "MY COCK IS THE BEST, THERE IS NOTHING ELSE LIKE IT!" He pours the remaining grease from the Big City Slider Station onto his incredibly hairy penis and then pushes into Scout. Billy rolls his eyes forward, not used to Scouts incredibly tight anus and cum violently into Scout. Scout pants and lovingly looks back at Billy Mays. "BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!" Billy yells. He pushes balls deep into Scouts butt, tickling Scouts scrotum with his Billy beard down below. Scout orgasms as well, with his tounge out. Phil Swift then sneaks up on Billy and pushes his massive cock inside Billy Mays. "ARGH, HURGH, YEGH." Phil grunts as he pushes inside Billy and cums. Billy falls over in pain gripping his wounded asshole. "NOW THAT'S A LOT OF DAMAGE!" Yells Phil Swift. He then takes Flex Tape and hits it against Billy's damaged asshole, making it brand new. "FLEX TAPE CAN FIX ANYTHING, I GARUNTEE!" Phil Swift yells. Then Billy and Phil share a passionate kiss and the spatial field opens again. Ricardo Milos the Brazilian meme king jumps out of the portal and punches Phil Swift into the next respawn room. He is wearing his signature American flag thong. Blu team screams as they are all brutally raped and killed.

THE END.


End file.
